PMD: Home
by Sunflowers1234
Summary: After the pokémons defeat Primal Dialga, Celebi and Grovyle live in the Deep Dusk Forest. Sequel to PMD: The Sunrise


**A/N: This is second one-shot of Grovyle and Celebi after "The Sunrise". This is the sequel in which Celebi realized what her own home meant to herself.**

 **PMD: Home**

The sky had been painted by tones of dark inked blacks to peachy skin crayons. The forest was shaded by the spectrum of the rainbow, varying in colours through the reflection of cold icy snow around the trees. The sculpted outlines of the trees carved a small arch in the doorway of a fort. Forming a small entrance like a cavern, a large hollow hole punched through the tress. The whistling wind ruffled the shingling leaves like doorbells. The raindrops slowly landed on top of the ground. Painted on her gleaming face, that youthful spirit cleared the entire landscape by a small smile.

Celebi slowly went out of her treehouse, where she perused that view of the sunset she saw it every single day. Profusely, those petals of those small round marguerites danced onto that floor. Her favourite was that small cozy flowers in Deep Dusk Forest. There were a billion flowers on the ground, but her favourite one was the wild one, which Grovyle picked them neatly every single day. He had to take a lot of patience to see the exact favourite one of Celebi!

Ever since they defeated Primal Dialga, the world had returned to peace. After all, Celebi and Grovyle did not disappear. They all were profusely living their lives just like there was no tomorrow. The best part was, nobody had ever thought of another joyful happy ending like this one. Just like the world ended after the sunrise, it rose for the second time at the other sunset. In place of that dark sky, it was just the moon and the stars.

However, this time, there was hardly anyone in the way of creating this new life. With her own new life, it came with constructing things together. It was hardly ever difficult with those ups and downs of life. It always had the same pattern the great-defining moment with the same small peaceful life.

Of course, Celebi had to discover her home, but herself. She always depended on Grovyle to do this and that. What about herself? What did she want in her life? And she found the exact, same and one answer Grovyle had been pretty much searching his entire life: a place to call home.

Out of all the unlikely happy endings, this was theirs: they built a small home near the Deep Dusk Woods, where they lived happily together. The other Pokemon of the future somewhat had to plead for everyone's else forgiveness. Celebi tolerated them, while Grovyle assessed them. This was just another one of the phases in their lives: the happy phase.

"Celebi, what are you doing outside in the forest?" Grovyle perused her big green eyes, and gave her a bear hug. He always did this to comfort her. She knew that she was inconsolable at times.

"Nothing, my dearest Grovyle." She carefully bumbled. She leaned into his neck while he blushed a shade of red.

"Um, Celebi, you're a bit too close." Grovyle blushed, admitting this. He looked at the shooting stars in the sky after the sunset. He perused her big emerald eyes. "There! Did you see the shooting star?"

"Where, my dearest Grovyle?" Celebi pointed at the stars. A shooting star fell down to the ground. "This is it! The most beautiful view in time."

"In time." Grovyle repeated, scrutinizing her face. He grabbed her head closer to his arms. "Make a wish!"

She dissuaded, "You can't make a wish! I'm a time pokémon. Wishes don't exist. It's only the power of a legendary."

"It ruins the fun of wishes." He bumbled. He dissuaded, "At least say that it's real."

"Fine," Celebi agreed, "I'll make a wish. You make one too. You go first!"

Celebi focused on the rays of the shooting stars, falling down onto the planet Earth. She thought of how lonely she felt at the beginning of her own and new home. She thought of the friendship of Grovyle's which turned into romance. She thought of this feeling of coziness inside her chest: this intensity of happiness. She couldn't make this wish that night.

"Well, I don't know." Grovyle gazed away. "You?"

"Let's not make a wish right now. My dearest Grovyle, I mean we can plan one later." Celebs broke a sweat. How was she supposed to make a wish on such short notice?

Celebi and Grovyle looked at the stars that night. They both wandered around, talking and discussing about the future. But that night, the most surprising thing was, how they found each other in that lonely time of needing someone. Celebi had found Grovyle, when he hugged her that day. With time, their feelings got deeper and deeper until her heart was beating out of her small pink chest.

In addition, she had tried to construct that sentimental story, where she really tried to find. It was actually her home. In that home, she truly thought of some kind of place, person and item, which would complete it. She had actually two of them at the moment: her treehouse in Deep Dusk Forest and Grovyle. She felt that euphoric to the point that she was really no longer all alone in the whole wide world.

Grovyle had taken Celebi's hand slowly inside their home. She felt so happy about all the entire changes in her life, how they became so close with time, and how they started seeing each other in that emotional way.

Finally, Celebi landed on her nest. She cuddled father in the crook of Grovyle's neck. There was an unexpected height difference. That had a huge impact on their nest size. She opened her eyes. She hardly could tell if it was the moonlight at that top of the peak, or the wind that howled in those trees that night.

Grovyle really schmoozed Celebi in her own sleep. "I think that I made a wish for you! You know since you couldn't."

"Mmmph … what would that be? You know." She sleepwalked into her own sleep. She really opened her big emerald eyes.

"Well," Grovyle sweated a bit, and he perused her entire face, "it's very big and round. It has a bit of colours. There are two of them for you and me!"

Celebi rolled onto her face. She saw with the unlikeliest eyes in the world the most unexpected surprise: two white eggs on top of a nest.

"You brought eggs?! That's impossible?! I love them so much."

Grovyle smiled back. He dissuaded, "Do you believe in wishes now? With or without powers? Or legendary pokémon?"

Celebi replied in all honesty. "Yes, I believe in wishes. This is our home, right?"

Grovyle replied, "Home is where the heart is. Oh! Our home is right here right now."

That night, Grovyle and Celebi fell asleep with the eggs on a different bed, waiting for their own surprised. Celebi was fully shocked to see what those eggs would be sooner or later. For now, everything seemed to the perfect moment for the right time.

This was her home.


End file.
